


3 times amy cries (+ one time jake does too.)

by agr130



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, One Shot, peralta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agr130/pseuds/agr130
Summary: jake & amy + crying. in summary: they love each other a lot
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	3 times amy cries (+ one time jake does too.)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written a lot of things over the years and never published any of them. But I couldn’t get this idea out of my head, and when I went to write it, it practically wrote itself. So I decided to publish it. I hope you all enjoy!!

Jake watches his partner’s phone ring, watches her answer it, watches her listen intently to who’s on the other line.

He’s noticed himself watching her a lot lately. He watches the way she so happily does paperwork, watches the way her eyes squint disapprovingly at his messy desk, watches the way she arrests perps twice her size like a total badass. He knows they’re just partners; friends, maybe. But he can’t help it if his eyes are naturally drawn to her shiny dark hair and beautiful smile and- 

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Amy stands up abruptly, asking, “what?” in a voice that sounds almost broken. She dashes off down the hall, and Jake is immediately filled with worry. He wants to go after her, but realizes it isn’t his place, because they’re just partners, and he doesn’t want to bother her. 

But 10 minutes pass and Amy is still nowhere to be seen. Ignoring the part of his brain that’s telling him not to intervene, he stands and walks down the hall where she disappeared. He stops in front of the evidence lock up when he hears faint crying. He freezes for a moment, unsure of whether to go inside or not. He decides on yes, decides that even if they are just partners, partners are there for each other. 

“Santiago?” He calls out softly as he opens the door. 

“Oh, Jake!” Amy exclaims, frantically wiping at her face from where she’s seated on the floor, her back pressed into a stack of boxes. 

“You okay?” He asks, taking a seat on the floor next to her. He notices how she doesn’t get up or try to scoot away from him. 

“Yeah of course!” She says, in a voice much too high and much too loud. 

He gives her a pointed look, taking in her still wet eyelashes and puffy eyes, and letting her know silently that he knows she’s lying. 

Her face falls, and she sighs, deeply and shakily. 

“My mom just called... my grandfather passed away. She went over to his house and he didn’t answer the door so she used the spare key she had and...” she trails off, voice cracking and looks down at her shoes again. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jake says, unsure of what else to say, although he’s sincere. He feels her heart breaking and feels his break a little too. 

She buries her face in her hands and fully succumbs to her tears, deeming it useless to try and hide them anymore. 

Jake puts a tentative arm around her, patting her shoulder a little awkwardly, and much to his surprise she turns to him so her face is pressed against the top of his shoulder, tears soaking through to his plaid shirt.

He opts to rub circles against her gray blazer with his thumb, and lets her cry out her pain into his hoodie. 

A few minutes pass as they sit in silence, except for Amy’s crying and the background noise of the precinct. 

Eventually her crying ceases, and she brings her head up from Jake’s shoulder, rubbing the back of her hands across her face. She runs a hand under her nose to wipe away the snot, and Jake mutters, “gross, Santiago,” with a smile to show he’s joking. 

A smile crosses her face, and Jake releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Tell me about him,” he says. 

“What?”

“Your grandfather. If-If you want to. I don’t know, I thought maybe it would make you feel better,” he suggests. 

She nods, smiling again. 

“We all called him Abuelo. My brothers and I. I know there are 7 of them but... I think I was his favorite. He didn’t put pressure on me the way my parents did. He lived a couple blocks away from us, and I would walk over to his house all the time. Sometimes after school we would have tea and cookies. If I got in a fight with my parents I would spend the night at this house. He would always take me to the stationary store or the book store for my birthday and let me pick stuff out... even well into my adulthood. He was old. I mean, he turned 98 last month. But... still. I can’t believe he’s really gone. And I never really got to say goodbye, not properly. I hope he knew how much I loved him,” fresh tears run down her face, and a bittersweet look settles in her dark eyes. 

“He did, Amy. I promise you he did.” 

Another smile, another wipe of her tears, and then she’s standing up, straightening out her pantsuit. 

“Thank you, seriously. I’m sorry about all of this. I know this wasn’t what you planned on doing on your Thursday afternoon.” 

“Hey, don’t apologize. This is what partners do for each other.” 

“Thanks Jake. You’re a good partner. And friend,” she says.

“You too.” 

—————————————————————

Jake is back in prison and he’s being led away by a group of terrifying looking men and they’re stabbing him and she has to watch the whole thing and- 

And she’s suddenly lurching up in bed, kicking off the sheets that are entangled in her legs, sweat glistening on her forehead. 

“Ames, it’s okay,” she hears from her right. 

Breathing heavily, she turns to the voice, taking in Jake, feeling his steady hand on her back. 

“It was just a nightmare babe, it’s okay,” he speaks calmly, reassuringly as her brain adjusts to the darkness and suddenness of her waking. 

She takes a few deep breaths, meeting his eyes and letting the warmness in them bring her to reality completely. 

She finally realizes, in that moment, that Jake is home. That it was just a nightmare, that he is really and truly home from prison. That she doesn’t have to sleep alone, in the bed that felt way too big without him. She doesn’t have to wake up from nightmares on her own, and stare into the darkness when she’s too devastated and scared to go back to sleep. She doesn’t have to make coffee by herself, and drive to work by herself, and sit at her desk by herself, and crawl back into bed at the end of the day by herself and then repeat the cycle all over again. 

Her boyfriend, the love of her life, the one who truly hung the stars in the sky in her eyes, was here.  And he wasn’t going anywhere. 

She feels tears build up and her throat stings, as she realizes a second thing; she hasn’t cried yet. She didn’t cry when she found out he was coming home, she didn’t cry at Shaw’s, she didn’t cry when they finally stepped through the front door (Jake had, at that moment. She held him and told him how much she loved him and how glad she was that he was home.) 

But she hadn’t cried- until now. Because the relief was so palpable and the fact that she no longer had to worry about her nightmares being a reality was something she was so grateful for. 

Jake notices the tears spill down her cheeks and immediately gathers her into his arms, one hand rubbing her back and the other running through her hair. 

He presses a kiss to her head and murmurs, “It’s okay babe. It’s all okay now. I’m not going anywhere.” 

She clutches tightly to him, crying out a million unspoken words and feelings. 

Calm and even breathing comes eventually, after she’s sure there are no more tears left in her body (and that she’ll wake up with a headache tomorrow,) and she pulls back to meet his gaze, still keeping a fist around his shirt. 

“Are you okay?” He asks, concern all over his face and coursing through his hand that is still softly stroking her hair. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. You’re okay, and you’re home and... we’re okay.” 

“We’re okay,” Jake echoes, wiping her tears away with his other hand and then bringing her in for a kiss. 

They fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms that night, holding onto one another with all of the love and longing they had been feeling throughout those long months Jake was away. 

Beneath the 3 am sky, they love each other enough to make up for all the lost time. 

—————————————————————

Amy and Jake stand next to each other in their bathroom, hand in hand, Amy chewing on her bottom lip, and Jake tapping his foot up and down rapidly. 

The timer on Amy’s phone goes off, and they both jump. She walks over to the sink, where the capped pregnancy test is sitting, turns it over with shaky hands- and deflates. The singular line stares back at her. 

“Oh. Well, that’s okay. Maybe next time, right?” Jake offers, trying to remain optimistic, though even she can tell he’s disappointed. 

“But we’ve been saying that for  months ,” Amy sighs, throwing the test in the trash can so she doesn’t have to look at it any longer. “I just don’t understand why it isn’t working. We’re taking our vitamins, checking our temperatures, planning out everything so meticulously and... I’m still doing something wrong.” 

“Hey, it’s not your fault, okay? Sometimes getting pregnant is just difficult for some couples,” Jake says, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. 

“But we’re doing everything right!” Amy insists. “I really want to have a baby with you. I’m sorry it’s not working.” 

“Ames. It’s really not your fault,” He emphasizes. 

Amy feels tears welling in her eyes, and she tries to blink them away, but it’s no use. 

“Come here,” Jake whispers as he pulls her into a tight hug. 

She wraps her arms tightly around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck and letting the tears flow. 

She feels like she’s failing. Her whole life, she prepared for everything. It was how she never failed a test in high school. She studied. And studied some more. She got an adequate amount of sleep and only drank appropriate amounts of caffeine and studied even more. And she always got As. She had passed her Sargent exam with flying colors. She made binders and used calendars and schedules in every aspect of her life so she could be in control. So she could be successful. 

And getting pregnant had been no different. She made binders, she researched vitamins, she made a whole freaking war room with giant calendars and made her husband wear huge pants and their sex life became more transactional than fun. 

And it still hadn’t worked. She was failing this test, no matter how much she studied and prepped. 

So she cries, cries against the person who she feels like she’s failing, but who she loves so much. Who she feels safest with. Who she knows will never blame her no matter how much she blames herself. 

“Babe, look at me,” he says eventually, pulling back from the hug and grabbing her hands. “This is not your fault. At all. And we will have a baby. That’s a Peralta guarantee.” 

“But it’s not-“ 

“I know it’s not working. So we’ll look at other options. IVF, adoption. One way or another, we will have a baby. And it’s going to be adorable and we’re going to be the best parents in the world,” he smiles widely. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Amy nods, feeling herself smile also, and dabs at her eyes with the sleeves of her sweater.

“What do you think our kid will be like?” She asks, allowing herself to replace the bitter disappointment with a bit of hope- the kind that only Jake Peralta can instill in her. 

“Well, they’ll be half both of us. So maybe they’ll be a huge nerd,” he grins. “Always wants to be at the library, befriends all the teachers, loves binders.” 

“Or... maybe they’ll be a little wild. Kind of messy. Have a weird obsession with the Ninja Turtles. But adventurous and hilarious and really sweet,” She adds, reaching forward to press a hand against his chest. 

“They’ll be perfect. We just have to wait a little bit longer. But i know it’ll be worth it in the end,” Jake says, pressing a kiss against her lips. 

Amy nods in agreement, feeling excitement rise in her at the thought of raising a child with the man she loves more than anything. She doesn’t know when or how it’ll happen, but just like Jake said, she knows it will be worth it. 

—————————————————————

And it is worth it, more than worth it, when their son is being handed to them 11 months later. 

Despite the odd circumstances of the birth- an interrogation room, on a gurney, and a fire fighter and Rosa, of all people, delivering him- Jake and Amy couldn’t possibly ask for anything better. 

“Push one more time!” The firefighter instructs. 

“I can’t- Jake, I cant do it,” Amy pants, shaking and covered in sweat. 

“Amy. You’re the strongest person I know. Just one more push babe, and then we get to meet our son.” 

She nods, taking a deep breath, and pushes, screaming and crushing Jake’s hand through it. 

“He’s here!” The firefighter exclaims. 

The baby is wrapped in a towel, and passed to Amy. He’s crying, the tiniest cries Jake and Amy have ever heard, and it’s the best sound in the world to them. 

“Oh my God,” Amy breathes, gazing at the tiny human that’s laying on her chest. 

“He’s- he’s here. He’s really here,” Jake says in disbelief. 

“He’s perfect,” Amy declares, choking on the last word as tears cascade to her chin. 

“So perfect,” Jake echoes, matching tears flowing down his cheeks. 

The new parents stare in awe at their son- the son who they waited for for so long, the son who they would have moved heaven & earth to be able to meet. They’re both crying, completely unaware of Rosa & the firefighter still in the room, unaware of what they’re saying about an ambulance coming to take them to the hospital. All they see, through their tears, is the life that they created, and the future that they have with him. 

And later, when they’re clean and lying comfortably in a hospital bed, the baby in Jake’s arms, they cry again. 

“We love you Mac,” Jake whispers. 

“We love you so much,” Amy adds, stroking her son’s face with a feather light touch as not to wake him. 

Both parents have tears in their eyes, because they can’t get over how beautiful their son is. How special and loved he is. 

“You did it Ames. You were incredible today,” Jake says, taking his eyes off of Mac, probably for the first time all night, and turns to his wife. 

“I couldn’t have done it, any of it, without you.” Amy says, voice wobbly with emotion, memories of negative pregnancy test after negative pregnancy test thrown into the trash. Memories of how Jake never let her get completely discouraged, and held her as she wept. 

The hospital room is silent, except for the sounds of the city outside and the occasional footsteps of nurses in the hall. And Jake and Amy realize, in that moment, with tears still streaming down their faces, that they are holding their entire world in their hands. 

He’s only 9 pounds- very small, compared to the 1.317 x 10^25 pounds that earth weighs. But 9 pounds isn’t small to them. It’s huge. It takes up the space of their whole hearts. 

And it was so worth it. 


End file.
